


feel love run through my blood

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and by slight I mean chara death, and kuroo loving hina and hina loving kuroo, but it's not plot related so, hinata and oikawa are actors, it's basically pwp lol, it's really just floof and smut, kuroo is a singer who makes the theme song for their movie, oihina friendship, slight angst in the first few paragraphs, some oihina flirting, starring in the same movie, that's all, that's all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny kiss was pressed to the side of his head and Shouyou snickered.<br/>"You're a sap," he said, amused, but his heart was trembling at the gentleness of the gesture.<br/>"Of course," Kuroo replied as if it was the most obvious of things. "You wouldn't have me any other way."<br/>Shouyou chuckled, pulling back to look at him. Kuroo had a small smile on his face, just a quirk of his lips, really, but it made Shouyou melt, like it always did. Maybe <i>he</i> was the real sap in this relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel love run through my blood

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is, my rare pair exchange gift to [medeadea](http://medeadea.tumblr.com/)  
> obviously I picked kurohina (with a hint of oihina and oikuro) and I'm so glad you put them as one of your ships, you've no idea ♥♥♥ it turned out longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoy every piece of it bc I know I do~
> 
> if you're interested, pls check out [writing's on the wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jzDnsjYv9A) bc it was a huge inspiration

He was on his knees and his hands were covered in blood, scratched and dirty, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Except for the man he was holding in his arms. Tears blurred his vision and Shouyou's breath left him in a choked sob.

"Don't," he begged, holding his lover closer. His voice shook, forced to go through a tightly clenched throat. "Don't leave me. Not like this. We promised, remember?" He was shaking now, the tears falling down onto the other's face, mixing with the blood and rolling down the pale skin. "You promised we would die together!" he accused, fingers curling into claws on the man's shoulders as if to keep him from going where he could not follow.

Laughter, harsh and painful, spilled from the bloody lips. "Sorry, I lied."

The body Shouyou was holding jerked once and a grimace appeared on the bruised face. Empty eyes looked up into Shouyou's, dark brown, so dark they almost seemed black. The corner of the man's lips quirked in what was supposed to be a smile, but he coughed and blood splattered on his chin, wiping the small smile off as if it was never there in the first place. Despite himself, Shouyou felt his heart clench in pain.

"Why?" he whispered brokenly. "Why did you lie? Why did you–" He stopped, face scrunched up in despair. "Why did you let me love you...?"

Bloody fingers touched his cheek, smearing the blood on it. Shouyou clutched the trembling hand as if it was the only lifeline in the entire world, as if it could save them from the inevitable.

"I'm a selfish bastard," his lover replied, voice getting smaller with every word. The wheezing sound of his breathing was so loud that Shouyou had to strain to hear him. "I should have let you go sooner... I'm... sorry..."

"You idiot, you fucking idiot," Shouyou cried, pressing the man's hand to his cheek. "I wouldn't have gone anywhere without you, you know it."

A small smile crooked the other's mouth, but it faded as soon as it appeared. "I'm glad..."

The body Shouyou was holding suddenly spasmed and with stunned horror he watched how the face of his lover contorted in agony one last time and then... it all stopped. And so did he. He sat frozen as the man's head rolled to the side limply.

"No..."

Shouyou pulled him closer, supporting his head with one hand. "Mio," he called. There was no answer, and he shook the already lifeless body desperately. "Mio! Come back! You can't just–!"

His own sob cut him off and he gave way to tears which flowed down his cheeks freely. A scream, loud and desperate, full of frustration and anger and all his sadness, tore out of his chest. He bowed down his head, resting his forehead on his lover's in a gesture of deepest sorrow...

"And cut!" A voice from behind shouted through the megaphone. "That's a wrap on scene 59! Everyone take five before we move sets."

Shouyou breathed deeply, blinking away the tears as he straightened up from his hunched position. His knees hurt and his face was a mess, but he only sat hard on the ground. Exhausted, he collapsed next to his co-star who was currently wiping the fake blood off his lips. Breathing in a measured way, he calmed down his heart, feeling how his throat slowly unclenched. It hurt a little from all the screaming he'd done that afternoon, but finally the death scene was over and he could relax a bit.

Shouyou, at the age of 25, was one of the actors in demand and despite his busy schedule and lack of time for anything but work, he didn't mind it at all. He loved acting. It had always been his dream and he wouldn't trade it for anything else. And yet sometimes... Sometimes, even though he knew he was acting out a script, the emotions he put into it were real. Sometimes, too real.

He put an arm over his eyes to block out the lights that blinded him from above, gently massaging his throat with his free hand.

"You okay there, Shou-chan?" He turned his head to the side to look at the man next to him.

Oikawa Tooru, the brightly shining star of the Japanese film industry, a celebrity of the highest calibre. Not only was he gorgeous on and off screen, but he was also a brilliant actor and Shouyou was incredibly lucky to have this opportunity to work with him.

"I'm fine, Oikawa-san," Shouyou replied with a small smile of gratitude. His voice was slightly raspy, but he knew that with the right amount of honey lemon tea it would be like new tomorrow.

"It's just," he paused to clear his throat. "When I think of this scene and imagine someone I love dying in my arms like that..."

He didn't have to finish. Oikawa's eyes told him he understood. Shouyou didn't know how he did that, but Oikawa could tell whole stories with just his eyes while the rest of his face remained impassive. It was an impressive talent, but also what one would expect from one of the best actors in Japan. And Oikawa delivered at every turn.

Oikawa settled down next to him without a word, their shoulders touching comfortingly. It used to bother Shouyou when they started working together, but after months of shooting countless retakes and being around each other almost 24/7, he accepted Oikawa's presence and came to enjoy his sense of humour. Shouyou had worked with many actors and actresses before, but no one could measure up to Oikawa's name. Which was why at first he was stressing about every single thing, only to be greeted by Oikawa's warm smile and an arm around his shoulders that was bit too friendly.

Shouyou snickered to himself.

"What?" Oikawa asked, turning his head to him.

"I just remembered how you used to manhandle me when we first met," he replied, grinning.

"I did no such thing!" Oikawa's offended scoff made Shouyou laugh. "Okay, maybe just a little," Oikawa admitted with a small smirk. "But it's only because you were so cute back then, all nervous and polite. You used to call me 'Oikawa-senpai', too. Where did that go?"

Now Oikawa was pouting and Shouyou wondered for a brief moment how such an expressive person could act out the roles of the toughest of gangsters. Oikawa's brilliance in front of the camera was unparalleled and Shouyou couldn't help admiring it at every turn.

"I think I've kissed you enough to drop the formalities," Shouyou smiled at him cheekily.

Oikawa only grumbled, sitting back up and poking Shouyou in the side. Shouyou rolled over with a strangled cry and sent Oikawa a heated glare. He _was_ ticklish, god damn it.

"You're not cute at all, Shou-chan," Oikawa decided and Shouyou had to fight the ridiculous urge to stick out his tongue at him. Instead, he sat up as well. A smile didn't want to get off his face, though.

"We have this promo thing tomorrow, right?" he changed the subject. "Do you want to go over what we're going to say?"

Oikawa waved his hand. "We can ad lib, we're good at it."

Shouyou was about to say that _Oikawa_ was good at it, but the director called for a set change right then and their break was over. Climbing to his feet, Shouyou had a feeling that this next day could either be the best this movie has seen... or the worst.

 

* * *

 

"We're back after the break and we have two very special guests today with us," the presenter announced smiling, and with a corner of his eye Shouyou noticed the camera zoom in on them. "Promoting the new hit movie _Risk_ , we have Hinata Shouyou and Oikawa Tooru who play the roles of the two protagonists. Welcome."

"Thanks for having us," they both replied at the same time and after looking at each other in surprise, smiled.

"I see the rumours are true then," the host commented. "You two really get along off set."

"We do," Oikawa nodded with a charming smile. "It was actually yesterday that Shou-chan reminded me of the day we first met. We've come a long way since then."

Instead of thinking about what Oikawa said, Shouyou focused on the host. "What rumours are you referring to? Sadly, I'm totally out of the loop there."

It was Oikawa who answered him, though.

"Oh, haven't you heard, Shou-chan?" The smile on the man's face was anything but innocent. "Apparently we're dating!"

Shouyou stared at him for the longest while, which the host used to interrogate Oikawa freely.

"You said 'apparently', so does that mean the rumours are false?"

"Well..." Oikawa said, smiling mysteriously and it was then that Shouyou snapped out of his shock.

"Oikawa-san," he scolded. "Don't encourage them." He turned to the host. "The rumours are false, there is nothing more between us than friendship."

"You're no fun at all, Shou-chan," Oikawa pouted. "Let the fans wonder, it's fun to read all the theories."

Shouyou resisted rolling his eyes. "Only for you, Oikawa-san."

"But in the movie," the host cut in, "Oikawa-san plays Nakamura Mio, the government spy who meets Hinata-san's character, Tachibana Shin, on a mission and, correct me if I'm wrong," The smile on her face clearly said she knew she wasn't, "the two of you fall in love. Is that right?"

"Mio and Shin do, yes," Shouyou confirmed, which only made the host's smile sharper.

"That surely must mean you two had to get closer than just friends." The twinkle in the woman's eyes made Shouyou's skin crawl. "Do we get a kiss scene? Maybe some more?" she prodded and Shouyou really wasn't comfortable with how she was handling this interview.

Thankfully, Oikawa came to his rescue.

"It's a progressive movie, up with the times, I'd say," Oikawa interjected. "There is nothing wrong with homosexual love, so it is about time we started showing it not only on the marches and parades, but also through the acceptance and proper representation in the media. That's what we tried to do in _Risk_."

Shouyou watched how the host nodded, clearly under Oikawa's charm, and he couldn't help but admire the man even more. He could spin any story to his gain, which was a truly valuable skill in their line of work. Shouyou was a little jealous of that, if he was to be honest.

"This having been said, yes, there is some kissing in the script. And more," Oikawa's smile sharpened. And Shouyou's admiration ended just like that. "But it's not the main focus of the movie, its genre is action, after all."

"That's right," the host nodded, satisfied with the change in topic. "Gun fights, car races, and romance. Can I be bold enough to say it sounds like a Bond movie?"

Oikawa grinned before turning to Shouyou.

"That'd make you a Bond girl, Shou-chan," he teased. Shouyou smirked at him, for a second catching him off guard.

"At least my Bond is more handsome than Daniel Craig," he said. "I'd call that a win."

Oikawa chuckled, partly surprised, partly pleased. "And you're surprised people think we're dating..."

Shouyou only rolled his eyes. He hoped the topic will die out just like that, but the host didn't want to let it slip.

"If you're not dating each other, are you both single? Being this close with a co-star can be a bit stressful for a relationship, even if it's only acting."

"I'm single, so I don't have that problem," Oikawa said. "I think it's more a matter of trust between the partners than an actual problem, though. If a relationship breaks because of something like that, it just wasn't meant to be."

Shouyou nodded in agreement. "I share that sentiment. My partner and I have been together for years and he had never even once felt threatened by my acting career because he knows that at the end of the day he will always be the one I'll choose."

"Oh?" The host's eyes lit up and it took everything for Shouyou not to grimace. He thanked god that he was a good actor as he put on a politely interested smile instead. "That sounds like the perfect romance. Is it someone we know?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that," Shouyou said, shaking his head. "He wants to protect his anonymity."

"I understand." The presenter was clearly disappointed, but Shouyou didn't care. He wasn't about to let these vultures invade his private life even more than they already had.

"Speaking of romance," the woman changed the subject. "What do you think of the theme song for the movie? Is it fitting?"

"I would've expected something more flashy. It is a Bond-like movie, after all," Oikawa admitted. "But after giving it a few tries, I actually enjoyed it. And it fits the plot rather well."

"While the movie focuses on the action part more than the romance, the song is all about unconditional love and trust," Shouyou added. "I fell in love with it the first time I heard it, to be honest."

"Then I guess what we have prepared for our viewers will also be a treat for you, Hinata-san." The host smiled. "We have a third special guest today who is going to perform that very song!"

A microphone stand was brought into the studio.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kuroo Tetsurou with 'Writing's on the Wall' from the new hit movie _Risk_!"

Shouyou put on his best mask of polite interest while he fought down his suddenly wildly beating heart. _Why was he here?_

He watched the man with dark messy hair make his way to the mike stand. Their eyes met for a single moment and he saw the apologetic, but still mischievous gleam in the golden gaze he knew so well. Shouyou had half a mind to just huff and pout. He could have told him he'd be here...

Shouyou wasn't given much time to ponder, because Kuroo was already taking the microphone in his hand. A smooth voice soon filled the room.

"I heard that Hinata-san liked my song a lot, so if I may, I'd like to dedicate this performance to you," Kuroo said with a soft smile that made Shouyou's heart stutter. "And to my special someone, as always."

Before Shouyou could thank him, the music filled the studio – the violins and piano raising goosebumps on Shouyou's arms, just like it did that first time when he listened to it in his apartment, standing in the doorway of the living room...

And then Kuroo's voice joined in, mesmerizing him and making it impossible to look away.

_I've spent a lifetime running_

_And I always get away_

_But with you I'm feeling something_

_That makes me want to stay_

The room was darkened to make all the lights focused on Kuroo more vibrant, but even in the dark, Shouyou noticed how Oikawa shifted forward, eyes full of burning curiosity.

"Aw shit." Shouyou heard him whisper. "I'd tap that, he's hot."

Shouyou bit back an amused snort, patting Oikawa on the knee mockingly. "Such a shame he's taken."

_How do I live? How do I breathe?_

_When you're not here I'm suffocating_

_I want to feel love run through my blood_

_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

_For you I have to risk it all_

His attention returned to Kuroo and their eyes met over the cameras.

"Such a shame," Shouyou mouthed to himself, his heart swelling at the warm gaze of golden eyes.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when he got home, lazily toeing his shoes off and leaving his jacket on the hanger before he made his way to the living room. Soft sounds of the TV were coming from behind the door and a tiny smile appeared on Shouyou's face as he pushed it open. The love of his life was sprawled on the couch with a fluffy blanket (Shouyou's favourite) in his lap, a notebook and a pen in his hands. For just a moment, Shouyou stood there watching how impatient fingers tapped on the knee, how the pen clicked time and time again as the man's mouth moved to the sounds that Shouyou couldn't hear. Golden eyes were lit with focus so intensely that Shouyou didn't really want to break it. Kuroo was always like that when he worked, Shouyou smiled secretly to himself.

Suddenly, the tapping and clicking stopped and Kuroo's head rose up to look straight at him, the focus in his eyes turning into something much, much softer. Shouyou's smile reached down to his heart, warming it up, sweet and tender. He walked over, taking away the notepad and the pen before he crawled into the man's lap.

"Hi," he said, kissing him lightly.

The skin around golden eyes crinkled as Kuroo smiled. "Welcome home."

"I'm back," Shouyou answered with a small sigh, nuzzling his cheek on Kuroo's briefly as he leaned to put his chin on the man's shoulder. He shifted closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who did the same in return. "Thanks for the song, by the way," he whispered, smiling into Kuroo's neck.

"You're welcome, love," Kuroo's voice was like music to Shouyou's ears, even though the man wasn't singing. "As always."

A tiny kiss was pressed to the side of his head and Shouyou snickered.

"You're a sap," he said, amused, but his heart was trembling at the gentleness of the gesture.

"Of course," Kuroo replied as if it was the most obvious of things. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Shouyou chuckled, pulling back to look at him. Kuroo had a small smile on his face, just a quirk of his lips, really, but it made Shouyou melt, like it always did. Maybe _he_ was the real sap in this relationship...

He lifted a hand to trace the corner of Kuroo's mouth with his fingertips. Kuroo watched him with a warm glow in his eyes.

"You know," Shouyou started, letting his hand fall to the side of Kuroo's neck. "When you were singing today... Oikawa said he'd do you."

Kuroo's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but it only lasted a second. A smirk tugged up the same corner of Kuroo's lips Shouyou's fingers touched just moments ago. The arms that were loosely hanging around Shouyou's waist moved and Kuroo put his hands on Shouyou's hips, his thumbs rubbing the protruding bones through the material of Shouyou's pants.

"Too bad I'm already taken," Kuroo said, his eyes glowing with gold fire.

Shouyou chuckled. "Too bad, indeed."

He leaned in and Kuroo tilted his head up at the same moment, their lips touching in a kiss, gentle and slow. Kuroo's bottom lip was rough from the way he always chewed on it in thought, but to Shouyou it felt like home. No other pair of lips could make his chest tighten with this much emotion and tender affection. Shouyou sucked lightly on Kuroo's lip, pulling him in. His fingers tangled in the short hair on Kuroo's nape, and that was it. The bliss like no other. Shouyou sighed into Kuroo's mouth.

"Hey," Kuroo whispered, lips against lips, his nose brushing against Shouyou's cheek in a soft caress. "Can we do it now?"

Shouyou hesitated for a moment too long, and Kuroo pulled back, taking his silence as a no. There was no change on his face, but his eyes lost some of their glow. Shouyou's mind was made up for him when his heart panged against his chest out of rhythm. He pulled Kuroo back in, holding his cheeks in his hands.

"Fuck work," he decided. "I'm all yours tonight."

Kuroo's eyes sparkled. "Just tonight?"

Shouyou laughed quietly right into his lips. "Always."

"Who's the sap now?" Kuroo teased.

"Still you," Shouyou grinned, making Kuroo chuckle, the sound smooth and sending pleasant shivers down Shouyou's back.

They kissed again, happy and at ease. Shouyou could feel the comforting tingle on his skin when Kuroo's arms enveloped him close and he arched himself into it to feel more. Kuroo's kisses changed soon, growing more impatient, more dangerous and his teeth bit into Shouyou's lip. He drowned a moan in Kuroo's mouth. His hand fell to the side of Kuroo's neck again and he found the pulse under his thumb – quickened and bewitching, and Shouyou's own heart sped up to catch up with it. Kuroo's hands ran down his back and pulled his shirt out of his pants, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin and setting it on fire. Kuroo's mouth moved from Shouyou's lips to his jaw, kisses and bites leaving the skin flushed and tingling and Shouyou pressed himself even closer to Kuroo. It felt freeing, after all the kissing and acting he had to do, it was exhilarating to just be himself in the arms of the man he loved unconditionally.

Kuroo stopped for a moment as he got to the collar of Shouyou's shirt.

"Do you have any nude scenes soon?"

It was endearing how even like this Kuroo could think of Shouyou's job and appearances first. Shouyou ran a gentle hand through the messy black hair, messing it up even more in the process. He pressed the pad of it into Kuroo's neck.

"Not for a while," he said, smiling to himself. "Go nuts."

He could hear the smirk in Kuroo's voice, even though he couldn't see his face. "Don't mind if I do."

And he didn't, not one bit.

Kuroo sucked right into his skin and a small whine left Shouyou's mouth at the electrifying shiver that rushed down his spine. He pulled Kuroo even closer and slipped his hands under the man's shirt. Kuroo's skin was already heated and just from touching it, Shouyou felt his own temperature rise. Nimble fingers opened button after button of his shirt, Kuroo's tongue, teeth and lips working diligently on covering every new patch of skin with marks and hickeys. One of Kuroo's hands slipped down Shouyou's stomach and he arched into it.

"Ah, I missed this," he sigh-moaned into the side of Kuroo's head.

Kuroo snickered into his chest. "Hey, at least you can kiss other people."

Shouyou pulled away a little, grabbing a fistful of Kuroo's hair and tugging on it until he could look straight into burning golden eyes.

"And your kisses are still my favourite," he whispered, voice husky, as he leaned in to capture Kuroo's lips in a harsh kiss to prove his point.

Kuroo responded eagerly, pulling Shouyou closer by the hips, and running his hands over the bare skin of Shouyou's back. His fingers trailed the spine lightly and Shouyou pressed himself closer to Kuroo to escape the tingling sensation. Chest to chest, they kissed with fervour, the heat and lust overbearing Shouyou's senses. His pants were getting too tight and it was starting to get uncomfortable, so he shifted, rubbing himself against Kuroo's hips and making both of them moan.

"Bedroom." Kuroo broke the kiss, his breathing quickened and voice roughened delightfully. "Now."

Shouyou would have laughed at his desperation, but the jolt of pleasure that ran through him from the brief contact made him just as desperate. He quickly crawled off Kuroo's lap and without even waiting made his way through the house to their bedroom. They didn't even bother closing the door.

Kuroo's hands were on him again and Shouyou pressed himself as close as he could, pushing his hands under Kuroo's shirt. He raked his nails lightly on Kuroo's back as they made it to the bed kissing. Without missing a beat, Kuroo hugged Shouyou closer and slowly lowered him down onto the sheets, their lips still joined. Shouyou trailed his hands over the sharp jut of Kuroo's hips and he could feel the heat pool low in his abdomen as his arousal spiked. He broke the kiss, tugging up Kuroo's shirt and Kuroo took the hint, pulling it off in one move before diving back for Shouyou's lips.

The room was cold when Shouyou entered it, but now the heat was crawling right under his skin and the coldness of the sheets beneath him was a pleasant contrast. And yet, he still wanted more heat. Heat so suffocating that it would melt his mind, turn his body into a mass of desire and fill him with hot white pleasure.

He was breathing hard when Kuroo's mouth resumed its travels along his chest. His hand found purchase in Kuroo's hair, tugging on it a little too harshly, but it was how Kuroo liked it. The other hand he placed on Kuroo's back, finding the tiny bones of his spine and pressing his fingers into them in a light massage. He almost felt Kuroo shiver on his fingertips, and in turn it made him shiver, knowing that it was his doing that made Kuroo unwind. The hands resting on Shouyou's hips moved and Kuroo completely unbuttoned his shirt. Shouyou pushed himself up, stealing a hungry kiss from Kuroo's lips as he shrugged off his shirt, discarding it somewhere without care. Their bare skin brushed against each other free of restraints and it felt like heaven.

Shouyou's hands gripped Kuroo's hips tight and he rubbed their crotches together, desperate for some friction. A hissing breath escaped Kuroo's lungs and Shouyou did it again, and again, and he didn't even know how many times, he just knew that it felt amazing and he couldn't stop.

"Ah, fuck," Kuroo groaned in Shouyou's neck, his breath hot on Shouyou's skin, but sending even hotter spikes of pleasure down to the bulge in his pants. "I want you so bad, Shouyou..."

Shouyou almost moaned at the sheer lust colouring Kuroo's voice. He pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to Kuroo's lips, rubbing himself harder on him.

"Then fucking have me," he half-begged. "Or do you want me to come like this?"

If it was any other day, Kuroo might have actually let him do it, but Shouyou could feel very well how hard he was. There was no way Kuroo would let him just go at it. And as if to prove his point, Kuroo pressed him hard to the mattress, biting on his shoulder in revenge. Shouyou would have laughed, but instead he moaned when one of Kuroo's hands palmed him through his pants. It didn't stay long, backing up a bit to unbuckle Shouyou's belt. The clang of the metal and the sound of the zipper going down made Shouyou shiver with expectation. His pants and underwear were gone in a flash and he didn't waste time in pulling down Kuroo's sweats.

Shouyou's dick was already hot and hard, but when he saw Kuroo's straining length, the heat rushed to his head making him a little lightheaded. His hand moved on his own and his fingers pushed against the head of Kuroo's dick, pressing it against the taut abdomen. Kuroo's breathing was uneven and when Shouyou closed his hand around the shaft and gave it a few pumps, Kuroo's sharp gasps filled his ears like the most beautiful music.

Kuroo leaned down to kiss him and his lips were chilled against Shouyou's, stealing his breath away. Shouyou swiped his thumb in circles over the hard head of Kuroo's dick, eagerly swallowing the groans that spilled out of Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo's own hand found its way down to Shouyou's shaft and when he grabbed it, Shouyou arched up in pleasure, whispering a lustful 'yes' against Kuroo's lips. They panted together, the strokes of their hands in perfect alignment, not too fast but not teasingly slow.

When Kuroo pulled away to reach towards the night stand, Shouyou bit down a moan of disappointment. The feeling quickly disappeared when Kuroo came back, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck and collarbone, until he placed a final one to Shouyou's jaw. If Shouyou was a cat, he'd purr at the gentle, loving aura Kuroo was emitting.

"Front or back?" Kuroo asked and Shouyou couldn't help smiling at him as his heart melted just a little.

"Front," he said with no hesitation.

Kuroo smiled down at him, stealing another kiss, this time soft and tender, and Shouyou's heart melted even more. He didn't let go of Kuroo until he returned a similar kiss of his own, transferring into it all the feelings he couldn't voice. Kuroo briefly leaned their foreheads together, eyes meeting eyes, close and intimate, and Shouyou could clearly see all the love and affection in Kuroo's as it mixed with desire, mirroring what he knew Kuroo could see in his own.

He watched Kuroo coat his fingers in lube and rub his hands together to warm them up, and really, Shouyou's throat tightened a little at how perfect that gesture was. Before Kuroo could put his hands back on him, Shouyou sat up, kissing him again.

"I love you so much, Tetsu," he whispered a little shakily through his clenched throat. "So much..."

The soft smile on Kuroo's face was everything Shouyou ever wanted to see. Kuroo kissed him lightly back, helping him down onto the sheets.

"I love you too, Shouyou," he replied, kissing him again. And again. And once more, until Shouyou sighed into his mouth.

Kuroo's hand travelled down Shouyou's thigh and he felt the slick fingers prod at his entrance. He took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles and Kuroo kissed his temple to help him through it. But even with that, Shouyou tensed up involuntarily when Kuroo's finger pushed inside. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, like it usually was, but Shouyou knew it was only a matter of time before it'll start feeling good. He nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo's as if to tell him he was okay. And Kuroo understood him perfectly.

His finger moved out only to push back in, slow and shallow until Shouyou got really used to it, and then a little deeper, Kuroo's lips trailing kisses down Shouyou's neck and shoulder and back up again to distract him. It helped and Shouyou relaxed, his breathing coming harder the faster Kuroo's pace. Shouyou shivered when a second finger entered him, stretching him out, but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. The muscles protested a little, but the growing pleasure was overbearing the sting and Shouyou's hips were soon moving to meet the thrusts of Kuroo's fingers eagerly.

He panted against Kuroo's shoulder, breathing him in deep – the smell of his cologne, sweat and shampoo, and it was making him lightheaded with need. He moaned when Kuroo sucked on the thin skin of his collarbone, the fingers inside him curling at just the right angle. Shouyou clung onto Kuroo's shoulders.

"Do that again," he begged, pushing his hips into Kuroo's hand, and _yes, there it was.._.

The spike of hot white pleasure that made his toes curl and mouth open in a gasp. Shouyou felt his neglected dick twitch and he reached down to give it a few strokes. Kuroo took this chance to add in the third finger and Shouyou was slowly drowning in pleasure by the time Kuroo worked in the second knuckle. Without even thinking, Shouyou let go of his dick and reached out to cup Kuroo in his hand. He felt him shiver and his own skin tingled in expectation.

Matching Kuroo's rhythm, he stroked his dick which lied heavily in his hand, hard and hot and pulsing. With every move of Kuroo's hand Shouyou could feel the heat pool low in his abdomen and it took his everything not to moan every time. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched Kuroo's face: how his mouth gasped in pleasure, how his brows came together as he tried to hold back groans, how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat as he swallowed with difficulty. He was truly a beautiful sight and Shouyou was so glad to be the only one to see him like that.

When Kuroo's fingers curled up deliciously inside him and Shouyou arched off the sheets with pleasure sizzling underneath his skin, they both knew it was enough. Kuroo pulled back and Shouyou immediately started missing his fingers and the feeling of Kuroo's dick in his hand. He rose on his elbows to watch Kuroo rip open the condom packet with his teeth and he had to admit that weirdly enough, it was as satisfying.

Trying to calm down his wildly beating heart, Shouyou waited for Kuroo to settle back between his legs.

"So, you know," Kuroo started, rolling the condom on his shaft. "I was thinking about Oikawa–"

Shouyou groaned, falling down onto the pillows.

"Really?" he asked sourly. "You're thinking about Oikawa _right now_?"

Kuroo snickered and shifted to loom over him. His dick brushed against Shouyou's thigh making it hard to focus on the conversation at hand, but Shouyou pushed back the pleasure a bit.

"I was thinking that maybe we should just..." Kuroo bit his lip in a clear sign that something was weighing heavily on his mind and without thinking Shouyou reached his hand to tap his lip and make him stop. Kuroo smiled down at him, eyes full of gentle affection. "Maybe we should take this public? Us, I mean."

Shouyou was silent for a moment, because really, what could he say? They were keeping their relationship secret because both of them didn't want to deal with the press coverage and the crazy fans, but...

"You sure?" he asked softly.

It wasn't like he didn't want this. Especially after what Oikawa had said, since Shouyou had no doubts the man would go after what he wanted. And Shouyou wasn't about to share Kuroo with anyone. It was bad enough he had to share him with his fans, but this? Shouyou was not going to hand over the love of his life that easily. His heart clenched a little at the sudden possessiveness that filled him.

"Only if you want to," Kuroo replied to his question as if it was the most natural answer and Shouyou's blood thrummed in his veins in a sweet song of love.

"I do," he said, smiling. "How about you come to the premiere with me? As my plus one?"

"You know I'm going to be there either way, right?" Kuroo grinned and Shouyou huffed a little, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm the songwriter."

"Well, I'm the lead. It's my movie," Shouyou kissed him again, and then pressed another kiss to the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "And now fuck me, I'm tired of waiting."

Kuroo's laughter filled the air, making Shouyou's skin tingle pleasantly.

"This isn't over," Kuroo warned and Shouyou only smirked at him.

And then Kuroo moved, rolling his hips into Shouyou's and rubbing their dicks together and all thoughts of fans, relationships and Oikawa were gone, replaced only by the feelings of here and now.

Shouyou moaned, Kuroo's lips swallowing it with a kiss, sloppy and wet, but full of passion. Kuroo pulled him closer by the hips and Shouyou would have pouted at him for literally dragging him across the bed, but he was too hot and too horny to bother. He lifted his back obediently when Kuroo pushed a pillow under him. He then spread his legs wider to make more space, which Kuroo immediately slipped into. Their eyes met briefly, an unvoiced question hidden in Kuroo's and Shouyou only nodded.

The head of Kuroo's dick pressed against his entrance and Shouyou closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Taking in Kuroo's fingers was so much easier than this, but also less satisfying. Before he started pushing in, Kuroo found Shouyou's hand and locked their fingers together. Shouyou smiled despite himself, squeezing his hand in reassurance. The head slipped in pretty easily and with scrunched shut eyes, Shouyou took the whole length in centimetre after centimetre.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, his breathing hard, once he was fully sheathed inside Shouyou.

_I'm never okay when I'm with you_ , Shouyou wanted to say, but it was too sappy and with his heart already beating hard and the overflowing emotions, he was sure he'd cry if these words left his mouth now. Instead, he just nodded.

"Fine," he said a little shakily. "Just give me a moment."

"Take as much time as you need."

Kuroo's thumb swiped over the side of Shouyou's hand which was still locked with his. The gesture was small and seemingly insignificant and should probably have been lost in the pain Shouyou was fighting against, but... He felt it, and it helped to ignore the stinging of his lower back, but it sure as hell only made worse his already overly emotional heart.

"Okay, you can move," Shouyou said to distract himself from the onslaught of feelings.

And Kuroo did. He bowed down to kiss him, making Shouyou groan into his mouth as the dick inside him pushed in even deeper. Shouyou's free arm found purchase around Kuroo's shoulders and he hooked his legs around Kuroo's hips. As on cue, Kuroo pulled out and then thrust back in, at first shallowly, but deeper and deeper with each time.

Their pace was slow, lacking any of the frantic energy of a newly established relationship. They were content like this, with slow thrusts, quiet moans, hands locked together and eyes gazing into each other warmly. It wasn't about sex for them, it was about making love. And love did bloom between them.

Shouyou ground his ass against Kuroo at the same time as the dick pushed into him, the feeling of being filled heating up his skin. Kuroo's free hand gripped his hip tightly, but not tight enough to bruise and Shouyou's heart swell again – even like this, in the throes of passion, Kuroo still remembered to be gentle enough not to hurt him. His insides licked with fire, Shouyou pulled Kuroo down a little, locking their lips together. Their tongues rubbed against each other and he could feel saliva dripping down his chin, but he didn't care. Not when Kuroo was still thrusting into him, faster and harder than before.

With a moan, Shouyou let his head roll to the side and Kuroo wasted no time in latching onto his neck, sucking and licking and biting, until a bloody mark stood in stark contrast against Shouyou's skin. A half-laugh, half-giggle escaped Shouyou's lips. Kuroo had his own possessive side, which he only kept at bay for Shouyou's sake, but at times like this, when he let go, Shouyou couldn't help but find it amusing how his lover picked the exact place his collar couldn't cover.

Kuroo's burning gaze bore into Shouyou's eyes just as the dick inside him brushed against his prostate. Shouyou moaned, face scrunched up in building pleasure.

"Te–Tetsu..."

Kuroo's only answer was a groan, deep and throaty, which sent a violent shiver down Shouyou's spine. He arched his back, his hips meeting Kuroo's thrust faster as the heat of his arousal pulsed low in his abdomen.

"It feels so good in you..." Kuroo's voice was overwhelmed with pleasure and Shouyou moaned at the way it made his gut clench. "God, Shouyou, I fucking missed you..."

His own neglected dick was bouncing on his stomach, leaking precum, and Shouyou had half a mind to touch himself, but if he let go of Kuroo he would surely be lost in the pleasure.

"You're so soft, so beautiful, so perfect," Kuroo crooned, his hips stuttering as he quickened the pace. "So hot... You're so amazing, Shouyou..."

They both groaned at the same time, Kuroo's words burning on Shouyou's skin, his eyes setting him aflame, the pulsing inside him driving him mad. Shouyou's thighs tightened around Kuroo's waist, pulling him closer and deeper with every thrust. The sweat glistened on their bodies and the slap of skin was deafening in the otherwise quiet apartment, and Shouyou listened to it intently, holding on to sanity as his hand tightened on Kuroo's.

When Kuroo hit his prostate, Shouyou couldn't even scream. His voice was stolen, only a sharp gasp leaving his mouth as white danced across his vision. Hot, hot fire was set ablaze inside him and with even louder moans than before, he let himself be engulfed by it, swallowed whole.

"Touch m-me.." he begged, searching for Kuroo's eyes and when their gazes met, Shouyou lifted his hips up in silent plea.

Kuroo's hand slipped out of Shouyou's and he reached down, trailing fingers across Shouyou's chest and the quivering with sharp breaths stomach. Shouyou moaned when Kuroo took hold of his red, swollen length. The slow strokes were off rhythm with the sharp thrusts of Kuroo's dick and it was driving Shouyou nuts, but nothing else other than incoherent moans and calls of Kuroo's name left his mouth.

And that's how he came, with a short 'ah, Tetsu...!' and a gasp, clenching around Kuroo's dick which sent him over the edge as Kuroo's pace desperately quickened. He moaned with Kuroo's every move, his insides even more sensitive than before, but now he could leisurely watch how Kuroo's face scrunched up as he neared his own release, how his muscles tensed briefly and then relaxed as pleasure washed over him. With a long sigh, Shouyou felt the warmth fill him from the inside. Kuroo's hips jerked a few times more and then slowed down as he rode of his orgasm.

Shouyou smiled when Kuroo finally slumped against him, pinning him to the mattress. Their skin was sticky, but he felt too good to move, too satisfied to complain. He unhooked his legs from Kuroo's waist and after a while Kuroo rolled off to the side, kissing Shouyou's collarbone fleetingly. Shouyou pulled the pillow from under his butt, discarding it to the floor to be washed, and looked at Kuroo.

"Were you serious?" he asked.

Kuroo looked at him, his eyes still glazed a bit. "About what?"

"The premiere," Shouyou explained. "Coming out?"

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, and Shouyou would be damned if he admitted that he was a little disappointed and a little relieved. His own conflicting emotions confused him, but he pushed them away to listen to what Kuroo had to say.

"There'll be hell to pay," Kuroo finally said. "The press will have a field day with this, you know that, right?" Shouyou only sighed. It was true after all. "And everyone will be asking us about it. What was your first meeting like? How long have you been together? How do you manage with your schedules? And so fucking on, endlessly." Shouyou's grimace mirrored the one on Kuroo's face. "And the fans, oh god... We're gonna lose some, just watch."

Shouyou knew that everything Kuroo was saying was true. Some people might even put him out of the job once everyone learns of it, but... he still wanted to do it.

"So you don't want–"

"But," Kuroo interrupted him. "I want to tell the whole world that you're mine and I yours." He pushed up on his elbow and smiled down at Shouyou, warm and full of love, making Shouyou's heart skip a beat as if charmed. "We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

With wide, wondrous eyes Shouyou watched Kuroo for a long while.

"How are you so perfect?" he asked in slight awe.

Kuroo snorted as he laughed, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Shouyou's.

"You're the one that's perfect," Kuroo said, and it was Shouyou's turn to snort.

"Fine, I'm perfect," he agreed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Then you're _my_ plus one at the premiere."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kuroo protested, but Shouyou only grinned and pulled him down into a sweet kiss.

If the world wanted to fight them, they were more than welcome. Kuroo's love was worth every second of it.

 

* * *

 

It was the premiere night and Shouyou's tuxedo was a little too stiff, the cameras flashed a little too bright and the people around him were a little too loud, but nothing could ruin his mood. Holding Kuroo's hand, he made it to their seats which were not far off from Oikawa's. His co-star had, of course, noticed the plus one seat and couldn't hold back his curiosity, looking in their direction expectantly. And likewise, Shouyou couldn't hold back his gloating even if he wanted to.

When Oikawa saw Kuroo at Shouyou's side, his eyes widened and mouth opened in slight surprise. Shouyou only smiled and waved in greeting, but his smile was more of a smirk than a smile, really, and it thrilled him to see the understanding flash in Oikawa's eyes.

"Told you he's taken," he said smugly, winking at Oikawa.

He took his seat right next to Kuroo, ignoring everyone else in the theatre, but the satisfied smile didn't want to come off his face. Even the amused look in the golden eyes couldn't bring it down.

"It's the first time we're seen together in public," Shouyou said. "Let me gloat a little."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Kuroo replied with a smile, taking Shouyou's hand and locking their fingers together.

And if Shouyou's smile widened just a little bit, it was his own business and no one else's.

**Author's Note:**

> it's probably obvious, but yes, I was watching spectre when I was writing this fic, sue me


End file.
